Weiss-cream, You Scream
by MaliceUnchained
Summary: After a failed assassination attempt, Neo and Weiss find romance. Some kind of AU crackship, I don't know. Rated T for future potentially suggestive themes. Weiss-cream ship (Weiss/Neo)
1. No Plus One

**A/N: My first ever request! sent by the very friendly zacharystevens92, I was given the prompt of Weiss being the typical heiress, Neo a lass who knows the meaning of hard work, and what happens after a failed assassination attempt.**

 **I..may have toyed with the idea somewhat. This will probably become another series, because honestly I think I'm going to have a lot of fun writing this. Hopefully you'll enjoy reading it too.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but this is more like the set-up. Should get the follow-up on Friday.**

 **I don't own RWBY, etc.**

* * *

Neo worked hard.

It was a matter of pride to her, her life's guiding philosophy; you work hard, you get what you want. To that end, she herself was a diligent, efficient and hard-working individual, who never really asked for anything.

Mainly because she couldn't.

But that wasn't to say her work was _honest_ , by any stretch of the imagination. It simply meant that she carried out every job with the same professionalism and determination of any more legitimate, legal worker, and her natural silence assured complete discretion for her employers.

Which meant she was the ideal candidate for a very delicate matter - the assassination of Weiss Schnee.

The pampered heiress scarcely moved from her family's estate in Atlas, too busy attempting to be a good little scion of a prominent family, and preparing to take over the family business when she came of age. However, a stroke of luck brought the opportunity needed for the task - Weiss' older sister, Winter, was apparently getting engaged. Prominent families being what they were, that meant a pointlessly lavish, over-indulgent party, meant more to show the Schnees' success and wealth than actually celebrating anything noteworthy.

As far as Neo was concerned, these sorts of people probably threw parties whenever they got new curtains.

A few favours called in - via text message or email, of course - and she had managed to score an invitation to the social event of the week.

It chafed slightly that it read "Neo Politan, plus one," and she didn't have a "plus one," but she took what she could get.

It wasn't like she hadn't _tried_ to get a date. It's just that, with her somewhat limited vocabulary, it was hard to get across what she meant, and other people didn't always have the patience to stand around and wait while Neo wrote out a four-page response to something.

She could have invited Cinder, since she often understood Neo's intent, but there was no way Neo was going to risk her own life in five-inch heels just to look _roughly_ the same height as her date.

So she went alone to Schnee family 'celebration.' That was fine, really. It meant she could get in and out a lot faster, even though back-up meant someone to run interference and cause distractions when needed.

She had dressed in her favourite outfit - her black corset, white jacket, smart brown trousers and her grey high-heeled boots. It had just the right mixture of business and casual, and no-one would ever suspect an attractive, well-dressed young woman of being a cold-blooded murderer.

With her pink umbrella resting on her shoulder, Neo sauntered through the gate to the sprawling grounds, flashing her invite and a smile as she passed the hired security guards.

Despite her grievances at not scoring a date, she was confident she would get this job done without any major problems.

After all, she was a hard worker. And hard work, criminal or otherwise, _always_ paid off.


	2. First Time For Failure

**A/N: Well, this is working out far more enjoyable than I ever anticipated. In case anyone wonders, the song I refer to later is, of course, 'Mirror Mirror,' from the White trailer. It just seems apt.**

 **I don't own RWBY, as usual. Thanks to my buddy Linira, for general support and talking of ideas, as usual.**

 **And thanks to zacharystevens92, for asking me to write this. I'm having fun. I hope you guys all do too.**

* * *

Neo didn't spend long mingling. She hated parties, she hated stuck-up prominent families, and she especially hated stuck-up prominent family parties.

What she hated most was being at _any_ party without a date.

Well, that and height jokes.

She strutted imperiously around the courtyard, doubting anyone present realised she was actually mocking them for their exaggerated swagger. By affecting such a haughty air she could get away with not talking to anyone, allowing them to think she was being insufferably rude.

Which was fine. She thought they were all simply insufferable.

Once all the over-inflated egos were gathered together, making pointless toasts and babbling endlessly on about how wonderful they all were, Neo seized her opportunity and snuck off to the vast mansion to find her target.

* * *

As has been mentioned before, Neo worked hard. She worked hard on her skills, she worked on her missions, and she worked on trying to gain a few extra inches in height.

She also continued to work hard on trying to get Emerald to go out with her, but the gorgeous bitch made excuses every time.

Due to her hard work, she was almost preternaturally silent as she stalked through the vast, gaudy halls of the rich and pretentious, wishing she could steal the odd candelabra or silver plate. Just because she worked hard, it didn't mean she was averse to petty thievery if there was money in it. A girl had to eat, after all.

She'd memorised the layout of the immense home, and knew that she needed to get upstairs to find the heiress.

Unfortunately, there were two bulky security guards standing at the foot of the stairwell.

She sighed inwardly. She knew this was likely to happen, but she had hoped for idiotic complacency. Oh well.

She approached the stairs with her customary confident swagger, and one of the guards put his hand out to stop her.

"Sorry miss, party guests aren't allowed upstairs," he said slowly, as if he was unused to using so many syllables at once. She didn't think it unlikely.

She looked at the guard who had spoken, then to his partner, who had moved slightly closer in anticipation of trouble. She smiled her best winning smile, and moved her umbrella from her shoulder.

Without warning she jabbed forwards with it, catching the guard who had spoken in the throat. As he staggered back choking, she slammed the crooked handle into his partner's groin, bringing her knee up to meet his face as he doubled over. As he collapsed to the floor, she spun on her heel and snapped her other leg backwards, dealing the first guard a powerful kick to the face that floored him as well.

She took a moment to draw the slender sword from her umbrella, finishing both guards and wiping the blade on one of their bodies before carrying on with her task.

* * *

One of her contacts had managed to find out that at this time of day - early evening, Atlas time - The younger Schnee girl preferred to remain in her room, studying. Her computer was supposed to be situated against the far wall, which would put the heiress' back to the door. Perfect.

Neo opened the door slowly, silently, so as not to attract any attention from her target. She was surprised to find the room almost completely dark, lit only by a small desk lamp by the computer - where, as expected, the heiress was sat. _With headphones on._

Oh, this would be almost too easy.

She focussed on creeping up behind her target, scarcely noticing the fact that the room was far smaller than the girl's position would suggest.

She still drew the blade in silence, because she saw no sense in taking chances.

She stood for a moment, the narrow blade poised for a killing strike through the back of the girl's neck, making sure the placing was right. The blade hovered, mere inches from the girl's skin, and it would just take a single thrust-

When she started to sing.

Something about the song - or perhaps the voice singing it - caused Neo to pause. She'd known the heiress was an excellent singer, since that information was common knowledge to anyone who knew her or wanted to stab her in the neck (and apparently the second list was _far_ larger.) What had _not_ been stated however was that the girl had the most beautiful voice Neo had ever heard, a haunting, almost ethereal voice that carried a note of sorrow with it.

The song didn't help, it's lyrics speaking of loneliness and solitude.

She found herself agreeing with much of it herself.

Neo shook herself. She was here for a reason. A single thrust. That was all. Stab, bleed, run, _ka-ching._ Easy money.

But...that _voice..._

Neo had been so entranced by the singing, she hadn't noticed the girl take her headphones off, continuing to sing the same song.

And then she turned around.

As the twin pools of icy blue locked with her own pink and brown eyes, one thought ran through Neo's head.

 _Shit_.

 _Nobody told me she was beautiful_.


	3. Not How It Should Go

**A/N: I swear, this is practically writing itself. I'm sure it'll get trickier later, but no less fun to write. Hope you all like.**

 **Now excuse me, I need a cold shower.**

* * *

To her credit, the heiress barely batted an eyelid. Her eyes remained locked with Neo's own, and the silent girl suddenly found her throat going dry.

Those beautiful, captivating orbs of pale blue filled with defiance, sadness and a hatred that seemed, bizarrely, to be directed at someone other than her assassin.

The assassin who right now seemed incapable of doing the job.

"Are you here to kill me?" the Schnee asked without fear, and for once Neo was glad of her inability to speak.

That didn't stop her swallowing out of reflex, however.

She nodded slowly, unable to withdraw the blade, and yet unable to commit to the deed either.

"You know, it's rude not to speak when you're spoken to," she chided. "What, are you mute or something?"

Neo shrugged, her expression becoming embarrassed as she nodded.

"Oh...I'm sorry," the young heiress said, genuinely apologetic for the _faux pas_. "Well, I guess you had better finish the job before any guards show up."

Neo blinked in astonishment. The girl _wanted_ to be killed?! What kind of messed-up situation was this?

"Seriously? Nothing? Look, I'll even help you out," Weiss said, shrugging off her bolero jacket, revealing a pale blue vest top, the straps of which Weiss pulled off of her shoulders, allowing a significant portion of her small breasts to show.

"You should be able to find your way to my heart from there, shouldn't you?"

Neo found that while her gaze was quite _definitely_ rooted to the right spot, she couldn't guide the point of her blade to the same place. Her arm was actually beginning to ache from being held in place for so long, but she seemed incapable of any coherent thought.

Except for an array of vastly inappropriate images involving herself and the beautiful, troubled girl she was meant to kill, and the phrase _I can't kill an angel_.

Weiss gently took the tip of the blade and moved it so that the point was actually touching the skin above her heart.

"There, you really shouldn't have any trouble _now_ , right?"

Neo looked from the girl's chest to her eyes again, seeing the will for her to finish the task. Then, inexplicably, her eyes slid back to Weiss' chest, where the point of the blade rested against her skin.

 _Her pale, beautiful skin,_ Neo thought. _Maybe I could-_

"Really, I thought I was hiring a professional here, try and show me it's lien well spent."

Neo's eyes snapped back up at that, the heiress' words breaking whatever spell Neo felt had been cast over her. She stepped back, finally allowing the blade to drop, her expression twisted in a mixture of anger, confusion and pain.

In order to fully convey the question, Neo made an over-inflated "why?!" gesture with her arms, in a fashion reminiscent of cheesy movies.

"Typical. More wasted money," Weiss said, pulling her vest top's straps back into place, much to Neo's disappointment. "If you were asking why, look around. Does this look like the kind of life someone my age should be living? Oh, sure, I'm the daughter of a Schnee, heiress to the largest Dust company in Atlas, but exactly what does that get me? A lifetime of loneliness and pre-made decisions. I can't carry on like that, so-" she gestured to Neo - "here you are. I had hoped you were better trained, than that, but-"

She was cut off as Neo covered the space between them in a single stride, dropping the umbrella and planting a foot against the side of Weiss' desk chair. She grabbed Weiss by the underside of her jaw, forcing her head back as Neo brought the blade point within an inch of the heiress' eyeball.

 _There_ was the fear at last, Neo noted, at the same time she noted how soft Wiess' skin felt, and how her severe features gave her the same fierce beauty as a bird of prey. She stayed there for a moment, the anger coursing through her causing her pulse to quicken and her breathing to become heavier.

The anger. Right.

Well, there _was_ anger there - anger that Weiss felt that such a beautiful, talented, _beautiful_ creature as herself deserved to die, that it was the only way out.

"Finish it," Weiss hissed, in a terrified whisper, and Neo noticed the tears forming in the heiress' eyes.

The pain the girl clearly felt was too much for Neo to bear any longer. She pushed forwards-

-Burying the swordpoint in the desk, as she pressed her lips against Weiss'.

The heiress seemed to struggle only briefly against the act, until Neo's questing tongue found it's way past the defences of Weiss' lips. At that point, the heiress' own hands came up, one wrapping around Neo's shoulders and the other fisting in her multi-coloured hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Neo moved her own hands, moving them to either side of Weiss' face, lowering her leg so that her knee rested against the chair instead.

With only the slightest prompting from Weiss, Neo brought her other knee up to the other side, straddling the white-haired girl as they remained locked in the kiss.

 _Great plan_ , Neo told herself. _Get close to her, earn her confidence, Strike when she least expects it._

 _Oh yes, wonderful plan,_ another side of her brain answered. _Except she_ already _expects it_. _Idiot._

 _God, I never want this to end,_ a third part of her mind said, which the other two parts agreed on.

 _Dear god, never let this end_.


	4. Names Are Overrated

**A/N: okay, big thanks to Linira for helping me edit this one. Basically had to rewrite a section - sort of - then found it easier just to replace the whole chapter. Sorry for any confusion guys!**

* * *

The following morning, when Weiss' bodyguard arrived for normal duty, she found her employer's door sitting ajar. Pushing it open and fearing the worst, she stumbled upon an unusual scene.

A slender sword was lodged in Weiss' computer desk, seeming to defy gravity despite the angle at which it sat. An umbrella, apparently the sheath for the blade as well, was discarded nearby, along with not one but two sets of clothes.

What surprised her the most, however, was that in Weiss' bed, nuzzled against the heiress' back, was another _woman._ Or girl, but no-one was awake to correct her. Weiss had never mentioned being interested in...well, anyone, actually, but she certainly didn't seem like the sort to date women.

Mainly because of the whole "Daddy wouldn't approve" attitude that rich kids like her always had.

Still, the evidence was pretty persuasive here.

And she had never seen the heiress look so... _adorable._

She started to pull out her scroll, trying not to giggle, and started to bring up the camera function.

"Don't you dare, miss Xiao Long," Weiss said sleepily, eyes still closed, face still mashed against her pillow.

"Don't know what you're talking about, Weiss," the tall blonde replied, tucking her scroll back into her pocket. _Maybe next time._

"Don't play coy, you oaf, I know you. You'd see this and think 'what a great photo opportunity.' Then I would fire you."

Yang shrugged.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be the first time. Remember the time at Goodwitch's party, when you-"

"We agreed not to talk about that."

Yang chuckled.

"Besides, you just looked so...happy. It's kinda scary, now I think about it."

Weiss sighed, and opened one eye, swiftly closing at again when it got stabbed by daylight.

"Why are you in here?"

"I saw your door half open. I was worried you'd tried getting assassinated again, but if I'd known you had company..." her voice trailed off, and she shrugged again, more sheepishly. "Well, I'd have been quieter about taking pictures."

Weiss sighed again.

"How did you know?"

"You paid me double for yesterday, then gave me the night off." She shook her head at the all-too familiar thought of _what parent expects their child to pay for her own security?_

"You only did that twice before, both times you tried to have yourself assassinated - although at least you _told_ me, those times." She very carefully did _not_ state that she had only worked it out about twenty minutes prior to that moment, and that now she was going to apologise, profusely and imaginatively, to her date.

Nora may be small, but she could _hurt._

"Yes, and one of them you punched through a wall and the other you molested until he left."

"Hey, he _wanted_ me, okay?" Yang objected. "Besides, it's not like I get much action guarding you."

"Hence why I gave you the night off." She felt Neo stir behind her, then gestured with her free hand between the two women.

"Bodyguard, assassin. Assassin, bodyguard. Now you're introduced. Now go away, Yang."

Neo waved drowsily, before tucking her hand back under the covers.

" _Holy shit,_ " Yang uttered slowly. "You hired an assassin - to kill _you_ \- then took her to _bed_?!" She stared at Weiss incredulously, and the heiress showed no reaction except to blush.

"I mean seriously, if you were that hard up for a lay, I would have offered - for overtime pay, of course," she added with a wink.

"I can still fire you."

"But you didn't even get her _name?_ Hell, even _I'm_ not that rude. I am surprised at you, Weiss."

"Yang Xiao Long," Weiss began, in her most serious tone. "First of all, the girl is mute, so I couldn't really get her name. And stopping to find a pen and paper would kind of kill the mood."

"The threat of death wouldn't do th-"

" _Secondly_ , if you do not leave promptly I will not only fire you but also have you fed to the dogs."

"You don't have any-"

" _Yang_."

The blonde threw her hands up in defeat.

"Fine, I'll be outside. Don't forget to use protection you two," she added, using the door as a shield against the alarm clock hurled towards her. "I'm glad you're okay though!" she shouted through the wood.

Once 'The Oaf' had left, Weiss felt herself relax again. Quite frankly she was surprised that she could ever feel so liberated, while at the same time being stuck in the gilded cage her father had created.

She also wondered - absurdly - if she could ever ever an actual relationship-

No, that was a stupid thought. She'd hired the woman to kill her, not to be some kind of...escort!

She tried to ignore the shudder of pleasure that ran through her, as Neo kissed the back of her neck.

Things like that did _not_ help her concentration.

She felt her breathing deepen as Neo traced idle lines along her side, and she grunted in reluctance.

"Can you...can you move your hand please?"

Neo complied, and Weiss squeaked.

"N-not there, I meant-" she swallowed hard. "I meant the _other_ way."

Neo clicked her tongue in disappointment, but complied with the requested again, pinching Weiss' backside as if to say _you're no fun._

"This really isn't going to work," she said, and Neo sat up, looking at her with an expression of emotional pain.

Weiss rolled back slightly, looking up at the strange girl. She put her hand to Neo's cheek and smiled.

"If you're going to stick around, I'm going to need to know your name."

Neo grinned, and kissed Weiss hungrily. She pushed the heiress flat, crawling on top of her and deepening the kiss.

"Of course," Weiss breathed, when she got chance to talk, "it can wait until later."

Neo nodded, playfully biting Weiss' lip.

"Mnm...okay...much later."


	5. Presumption Takes Presidence

**A/N: So...there's this one. It's getting tricky now, but please review and let me know what you think! I still love writing this, it's just...I love it.**

 **Thanks to Linira for some general advice, as always.**

* * *

Eventually, the two girls finally got out of bed. Weiss was still wondering exactly what sort of relationship they now had - if any - while also trying to work out how her legs worked again.

Her would-be killer was certainly...passionate, and Weiss couldn't deny that was something sorely missing from her life.

Neo, for her part, was wondering how many more times she could take the heiress before she herself was arrested or shot. If neither of those things happened, it might be worth seeing how things went.

"We need to talk," Weiss said, as Neo was fastening the last couple of buttons on her jacket. She turned to the heiress, fixing her with a glare.

"Alright, alright, I'll talk, you...do whatever you do." Neo simply rolled her eyes, then made a go on' gesture with her hand.

"Okay, first of all, I need to know your name. Regardless of what happens, that much would be nice to know."

Neo looked about for a pen and paper, and grimaced when she couldn't see any.

 _Think, Neo, think_...

Suddenly, she had an idea. Sifting through her, she took hold of three locks - one of pink, one of brown, one white. She showed it to Weiss for a moment, pointing out the colours, then attempted to mime eating ice-cream.

"Um...I'm...not sure what that means."

Neo sighed, and tried a different approach, pointing slowly to the three separate colours of her outfit.

Weiss watched the show, thinking hard about what she could mean.

 _Okay, it's...something about the colours...Tricolore? No, no-one's called that...it looks like something though...that ice cream! what was that called again?_

"Um...neopolitan?" She beamed when Neo snapped her fingers, her expression triumphant. She then held her two index fingers several inches apart, then brought one closer to the other, gesturing for Weiss to guess what she meant.

"N...Neo?" The shorter girl bowed with a flourish, smiling at Weiss. "You're named after a dessert? Why?"

Neo shrugged, both hands outspread in a physical representation of the phrase 'no idea.'

"So. We've established your name. That's a start, I suppose. I guess my next question is...after...last night..."

Neo gave her another glare.

"Okay, and this morning," Weiss added, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks, "where do we go from here?"

Neo made another 'no idea' gesture, then placed a hand on her stomach pointedly.

"Breakfast?"

Neo put both thumbs up and grinned.

"Well, I suppose we can figure things out after breakfast. Let's go then."

Neo retrieved the sword stuck in the desk and sheathed it back in the body of the umbrella, which she once again rested on her shoulder. She then indicated for Weiss to lead, since Neo was technically a guest now.

Besides, she'd taken the lead enough for one night.

* * *

At first Weiss was concerned at the lack of her bodyguard's presence, but she became suddenly aware of raised voices downstairs.

And there were _a lot_ of security guards sweeping the mansion.

As the pair made their way downstairs, they found Yang and Weiss' father having a heated discussion, while two bodies were taken away on gurneys.

It seemed Weiss' father had more concern for the stains on the priceless Mistralian rug than the prospect of his daughter nearly being murdered.

"-and who is going to clean this mess, hmm? You? One of your strange friends? Do you know how much this cost?!"

"No, and I really don't _care_ ," Yang snapped. "What I _do_ care about is the very real threat to your daughter, something _I_ seem to care more about than you!"

"Be careful, miss Xiao Long, I can still have you fired!" The patriarch snapped.

"Really? Because I thought Weiss had to hire her _own_ protection, which means she controls my employment, not you!"

Weiss cleared her throat loudly, causing both figures to turn towards her.

"Hey Weiss," Yang said, mostly because she knew Mister Schnee hated her lack of professional conduct.

"Yang," the heiress answered with a nod, before turning to the blustering fury of her father.

"What's the problem father?"

Her father stiffened as he saw the shorter girl next to her. Far too close to be an acquaintance.

"Who," he started, the slow pace of his voice indicating his barely-restrained anger, "is _that?_ "

"Father, this is Neo. Neo, my father. Neo was a guest of mine."

Neo bowed in her customary formal greeting, but that didn't seem to improve his mood.

"I see. And what, pray tell, was the nature of her presence? Guests at my events are not allowed upstairs, and _someone_ murdered two of our guards here. I find it a little suspicious that-"

Neo had decided that the man had said enough. She stepped up beside Weiss, taking her hand and entwining their fingers, smiling innocently at the pompous fool who was clearly making Weiss feel bad.

Neo wondered exactly why she should care that Weiss felt bad, but that was something she could debate endlessly with herself over breakfast.

"Yeah, Weiss is dating a _girl,_ Mister Schnee," Yang said, a little too cheerfully. "That's not a _problem,_ is it?"

The Schnee patriarch merely snarled and stormed off, and Yang turned a knowing smile to Weiss.

"So, did you find out her name before or after round two?"

* * *

It had been unanimously decided - meaning Weiss decided, and no-one argued - that the best place for breakfast was the nearby apartment of one of Weiss' friends. Neo still couldn't believe a girl so sheltered could even have friends, especially with a controlling tyrant of a father like hers.

It been explained to Neo that her friend loved guests, especially Weiss and Yang (because they never appeared seperately, a fact Neo was mildly annoyed about.) So, upon arrival at the apartment door, Yang threw it open and bellowed, "Ruby! Your girlfriend's here!"

"I've already got one!" a higher-pitched voice answered from somewhere in the cozy apartment, and Neo gave Weiss' arm a backhanded slap.

"Hey! What was that for?"

Neo's expression contorted with annoyance and hurt pride, and she gesticulated between Weiss and the vague direction of the voice she had heard. She looked someone shouting, without the benefit of actual words.

Weiss rolled her yes, as she understood the problem.

"It isn't like that, it's just Yang's sense of humour," she explained, making quote signs with her fingers at the word 'humour.' "And anyway, I don't even know what _we_ are yet, don't go getting annoyed."

They moved out of the small hallway and into the living room, which although not particularly large didn't feel cramped. There were enough places to sit for a few guests, a decent sized TV (which was not obscene, like the ones Neo thought the Schnees must have) sat on a small stand, on the lower shelf of which sat a games console. To the right there appeared to be an open plan kitchen, seperated from the living room by a counter top with assorted utensils scattered across it, and to the left Neo assumed were the bedrooms and bathroom.

Eventually a small head appeared above the counter, bearing the face of a young girl with large, expressive silver eyes. Her short dark hair was usually dyed red at the ends, but at the moment seemed to be mostly covered in flour.

"Hey Yang! Hey Weiss! Blaaake! Yang and Weiss are here and they brought a gueeest!" the small, energetic girl shouted.

"Is their guest a dog?" a softer voice replied from the other side of the apartment, sounding somewhat more sleepy.

"No, she's pretty hot actually!" Yang shouted back, dodging the kick Weiss aimed at her shin. "Weiss and her already did it twi- _ow!_ " She didn't manage to dodge the sharp jab in the ribs from Neo's umbrella, and Weiss couldn't help but smile.

It seemed that was the second time the shorter girl had leapt to her defence without even being asked, and somehow she couldn't bring herself to be annoyed.

She was actually extremely flattered, since Neo was the first person to defend her who wasn't being paid to do so. She was actually being paid to do the exact opposite, which made the situation more awkward and yet considerably more endearing. Once again Weiss found herself wondering exactly what their relationship was right now, and what it was going to be, if anything. She sighed inwardly, trying to keep her inner turmoil from her expression. Ruby would notice otherwise, and then there would be awkward questions she had no answer for.

Neo was having similar thoughts, except she had plans for what she wanted. As far as she was concerned, the girl with the mournful singing voice, the lonely girl in the gilded cage, needed to be set free, and Neo thought she had made a start on that. The night they'd shared, the morning they'd taken, both were experiences Neo couldn't regret.

But they weren't enough. She wanted more. She wanted Weiss, and she wanted her to herself.

Neo was going to set Weiss free, by taking her away from her prison of propriety and expectation.

And if anyone got in their way, there was a blade in her umbrella that would see to that.


	6. Words Are For Losers

**A/N: So this is still great fun to write. I'm beginning to feel sorry for Weiss' arm though - that shorty has a mean backhand.**

 **Thanks to Linira for constant support, and the general idea of the start of this scene.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

It wasn't hard for Neo to see why the heiress liked being around Ruby.

The girl had no boundaries, no sense of propriety and the table manners of a hungry Beowolf.

She was also relentlessly optimistic, almost constantly cheerful and, in short, everything the Schnee family _wasn't._ It must have been liberating for Weiss.

Neo also found something likeable in the hyper-active girl herself, since both her and Blake - slowly waking up with a mug of tea - obviously worked for everything they owned. She was somewhat confused though, since it seemed that Ruby and Blake were a couple, yet Yang seemed very fond of the smaller girl too, and no-one had yet actually introduced her to anyone.

A cry of "breakfast's readyyy!" reverberated from the kitchen, and the speed with which everyone ( _including_ the still-grumbling Blake) headed for the table was alarming.

Being a criminal did have its disadvantages, Neo reasoned, looking at the spread before her. There were pancakes of three different types, an array of syrups for them, a choice of cereals, toast and spreads, plus a choice of tea, coffee or fruit juice to drink.

It was, to her, a breakfast feast.

Ruby and Blake took a seat next to each other, Yang sat on Ruby's other side, all three of whom were across the small table from Weiss and Neo, who still felt inexplicably drawn together.

"Tuck in, guys!" Ruby told them, piling her her plate high with strawberry pancakes, which she then dutifully drowned in strawberry syrup.

Weiss decided to have a much smaller stack of some plain pancakes, with only a small amount of normal syrup on top. With the only cereal on offer being Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes, which Neo hated, the would-be assassin settled for some to toast to start with, more as an experiment.

Yang went for some plain pancakes too, but coated them with every syrup available, and Blake mumbled into her tea about "not holding your hair back later."

Being naturally loud, Yang was the first to start any proper conversation.

"So Weiss, is this how you normally find a date?" she asked with a smirk, and the heiress rolled her eyes.

"N-"

"Yeah, you haven't introduced us!" Ruby piped up, with a mouthful of gooey, strawberry-flavoured mush. A tap from Blake reminded her to finish eating before speaking, which Ruby begrudgingly complied with.

"Who is your new friend, Weiss? She's very quiet."

"Oh, th-"

"It's her latest assassin," Yang told her, cutting off the heiress again.

"Wha- Weiss! _Again?_ Seriously?"

Neo backhanded Weiss' arm again, miming the same question.

"Oh, I can actually get a word in edge-wise now? You're all too kind," she answered sardonically. "Fine. Yang, no it isn't. Everyone this is Neo, Neo this is Ruby, Yang's sister. The quiet moody one is Blake, Ruby's girlfriend-"

"Fiancée," Blake corrected.

"Right, sorry. I forget you guys are engaged now."

Neo smiled at the couple and clapped. She then stopped as if remembering something, and backhanded Weiss' arm a third time.

"Ow! What is it with you?"

She raised an arm in an exasperated manner, as if asking _why?,_ but louder. She then gestured toward Ruby and Blake, then Yang as well.

"I don't...I don't know what you mean."

"So...Neo can't talk?" Blake asked. "That sounds exhausting."

Neo took a moment from glaring at Weiss to give Blake a look, and a shallow nod that seemed to say _it really is._ She then returned to glaring at Weiss, carefully taking another bite of her toast.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that? I already told you, I wasn't happy with my life being decided for me. I couldn't see any other way to be free. But between Yang's over-zealous application of force-"

"Just doin' what I'm paid for."

"-and Neo's..." her voice trailed off. Neo's what? What _had_ caused the strange girl to kiss her last night? More to the point, why had she herself allowed the night to happen?

That first kiss...there was something about it, besides the furious passion that Weiss had so long felt was missing from her life. It was as if-

"We need to talk," she said, getting up from the table and grabbing Neo by the wrist.

Neo had just enough time to grab another piece of toast before she was dragged forcefully from the kitchen.

* * *

Despite being a relatively small apartment, Ruby and Blake had been lucky enough to get one that had a small balcony. It was nowhere near large enough for any furniture, offering just enough room to stand comfortably, but it suited Weiss' needs perfectly.

She pulled Neo outside and closed the sliding door behind them, leaning on the railing as she looked across the city.

Neo stood beside the heiress, resting an affectionate hand on her back, her expression concerned.

Weiss sighed, and took a moment before speaking.

"I know...I know this will be hard for you, but I need you to try," she told Neo, and the shorter girl looked confused.

"I need you to tell me why you kissed me."

Neo fidgeted for a moment, looking idly around at everything and nothing, apparently thinking how best to approach the challenge.

Eventually she pointed to Weiss, then attempted to mime singing - one hand on her chest, the other stretched out, her mouth wide as if singing a high note.

"Me..my..my singing?"

Neo snapped her fingers and pointed at her. _Correct._

"What about it?"

Neo clasped her hands together and brought them to the side of her face, adopting a wistful smile and fluttering her eyelashes in an exaggerated manner.

"It was...love? Fluttery? I'm lost...oh! You thought my singing was-"

The words caught in her throat as she understood the compliment.

"You...you thought it was beautiful?"

Neo nodded, a slight flush coming to her cheeks. She then pointed at Weiss, at her face.

"No, you lost me again," Weiss said, wishing they had some paper handy.

Neo made the _beautiful_ mime again, and pointed at Weiss, more fiercely.

"You think- me?"

Neo nodded, making a _carry on_ gesture with her hand.

"You think _I'm_ beautiful?"

Neo nodded again, and her blush intensified. Weiss covered her cheeks as she felt a similar heat in her own cheeks.

"Th..thank you," she said quietly. "You're very pretty yourself."

There was a moment of silence, as Weiss contemplated what Neo had...informed her of.

"But that doesn't really answer my question," she added. "Why did you kiss me? Why-" she blushed again, more severely before. "Why did we...go to bed together?"

Neo sighed, and shook her head slightly. She was trying to work out exactly how to say what she felt - that she understood Weiss' loneliness, that everything about her was beautiful, that she embodied so much that Neo wanted.

As Neo was thinking, Weiss spoke again.

"Now that I think about it...you've acted kind of...defensively since last night-"

Neo held up a finger.

"- _and_ this morning," she added, and Neo nodded, satisfied with the qualification. "What's with that, as well? We aren't dating, I mean I don't even know _what_ we are, and y-"

Neo kissed her.

She had come to the inclusion that there was too much to try and put in to words, so she focussed on all her thoughts and feelings and attempted to put them into one single act.

She had used a small bit of force to pull Weiss into the kiss, but once there Neo went softer and slower.

Where their kisses before had been filled with passion and hunger, this was something else. This was a kiss that spoke of something deeper, a need that was emotional instead of sexual. Weiss slowly wrapped her arms around Neo's shoulders, losing herself in the moment, the world around them forgotten. It felt like it was just her and Neo, and nothing else was relevant.

Eventually, with a final lingering meeting of their lips they parted, both breathing heavier and feeling a quiver in their legs.

"I-" Weiss found her throat had suddenly forgotten how to make sounds properly, and she attempted to marshal her thoughts to try again.

"I, um...wow," was all she managed, and she took a deep, shuddering breath. "So, um...I..does that mean...you want to try? Being together?"

Neo nodded, blushing afresh at the though. She took another bite of toast to try and hide it.

"Do you really think there could be a future for us?"

Neo shrugged, but smiled confidently. Her expression and body language suggested she was content just to try, and Weiss shook her head, fighting the grin that threatened to take over her expression.

 _It wouldn't do to show such a lack of decorum,_ her father would say. Such habits would be hard to break.

"I don't know what's going through your head right now, but if you're thinking that it's worth trying, I think I have to agree." She smiled warmly at Neo, slipping an arm around her waist. Neo rested her head contentedly against her shoulder, chewing her toast quietly.

"I've never dated anyone shorter than me," she said, and squeaked as Neo pinched her backside.

"Point made."


	7. Assassins Make The Best Girlfriends

**A/N: I actually feel like this is nearing an end.**

 **I also really don't want it to.**

 **Many thanks to Linira for helping me out, I hope the rewritten scene flows well enough. Sacrificed some awesome description too...But these things happen.**

 **And I'm babbling. Great. You guys read this, and if you like, leave me a review. Thanks!**

 **P.S Sorry it's so damn short again.**

* * *

Weiss and Neo stepped back inside the apartment, just in time to catch Ruby and Yang dashing back to their seats and attempting to act nonchalant.

Although Weiss usually had no patience for such antics, she was currently not in a mood to be annoyed - there was something new in her life which made her feel more alive than she had in a long time. As the new couple returned to their seats, smiling at their new status, Blake set her mug down hard on the table, breaking the handle in the process.

"Since I'm now awake," she started seriously, "and _apparently_ the only person in the room with concern for these things, I think we need to talk about two things - the fact that Neo is effectively a criminal, and the fact that our friend keeps trying to have herself killed. Neither of these things are exactly healthy by themselves, and then she decides to start _dating her own assassin_. Am I the only who finds this just a little bit...wrong?"

There was an awkward silence. Neo nodded sagely.

"Way to bring down the mood, Blake," Yang said, but Weiss held up her hands in surrender.

"No, Yang, she's right," she told them, and everyone looked at Weiss in surprise. She was hardly the sort of person who admitted to mistakes, problems, faults or indeed anything negative about herself. "It isn't healthy, and I should talk about it with you guys."

"You should have talked about it with us _before_ you tried to have yourself killed," Blake scolded.

"Blake's right," Ruby added. "We're your friends, Weiss, we could have helped."

Weiss sighed.

"No, you couldn't have," she told them bluntly. "How could you? I was depressed because of the life I'm forced to live. My whole life is decided for me, I have no real freedom, and my father is a tyrant. I'm treated like property, not a person."

A fresh wave of sadness washed over her, and she closed her eyes to fight back the tears that threatened to fall.

For the first time ever, she felt a tender hand take hers and squeeze gently, a gesture of support and affection.

She held Neo's hand tight, a reminder of the biggest change in her life, the biggest opportunity.

"Yes, Neo has a...dubious past, but she's given me something my life has lacked so far."

"A good fuck?" Yang offered, and Neo threw the crust of her toast at the blonde brawler.

"No, you crude oaf, some passion and affection. You three have helped...but you couldn't offer me that."

"Hey, I already offered," Yang objected, and Weiss scoffed.

"Yes, for a _price,_ " and Neo looked at her in shock.

"They did it twice already," she told Blake and Ruby in a stage whisper, and had to pull her legs back in order to avoid the swipe from Neo's umbrella.

"Woah, easy, Shorty!" she laughed, until Neo drew the slender blade and buried the point in Yang's chair, inches away from the major vein in her leg.

"I should warn you, she _really_ doesn't like height jokes," Weiss told her with a smirk. "I mean, _I_ could probably get away with it-"

Neo shot her a cheeky grin.

"Okay, I probably wouldn't, but I at least have ways to make up for it. Apologise, please."

"Do I have to?"

"If you want to get paid, then yes."

Yang sighed. Her employer would have to remind her of _that_...

"Sorry, Neo," Yang said grudgingly, and the shorter girl pulled the sword free and sheathing it once more.

"Looks like you might be out of a job, Yang," Ruby giggled as Neo sat back down, Blake's brow furrowed.

"Anyway, I'm sure Neo would give up that life now, right?" Weiss said, looking to her new girlfriend.

Neo adopted a confused expression, rubbing her thumb against the side of her forefinger pointedly.

"Money? What about it? She's a _Schnee,_ I'm sure her father would pay for anything," Yang suggested, and Neo snorted derisively.

"No, Neo's right," Weiss said, and the others wondered how she could agree with someone who never spoke. "My father will probably cut me off because I intend to pursue this relationship."

Neo made a show of pointing to herself.

"You aren't continuing to kill people just to support us," Weiss said, stroking Neo's hand. "I would be terrified that eventually _you'd_ end up dead."

Neo hugged Weiss, planting a kiss on her cheek as if thanking her for caring

"Then make her part of a deal," Blake interjected, and everyone looked at her.

"I am not about to make my girlfriend a _bargaining chip_ , thank you miss Belladonna," Weiss said coldly, and Blake shook her head.

"I didn't say that, I said _make her part of a deal._ Listen. You say your father would cut you off because of being with Neo, right?" Weiss nodded. "But he still needs his heiress?"

"Well, yes, Winter doesn't want to-"

"Then you cut him a deal. Tell him you want a bit more freedom, and if that doesn't happen you'll give up your place as heiress to the company. Then say you want him to pay for an additional bodyguard of your choice, on the proviso you'll keep paying Yang."

Neo's face lit up as she caught on, clicking her fingers at Blake and then pointing to herself.

"He'll agree, because he'd rather suffer the indignity of owing you than have to leave the company to someone else, and you appoint Neo as your second guard. You stay together, she leaves her life of crime, and you gain more freedom."

Blake poured herself a fresh mug of tea - into a fresh mug that Ruby had passed her - and allowed herself a satisfied smirk.

"Y'know, usually I hate to praise anyone," Yang said, "but Blake is a fucking _genius."_

Weiss was stunned. It was almost certain to work, and she could hug her friend for the suggestion.

"Th...thank you Blake, that's...that will make my life a lot happier," she said, squeezing Neo's hand, taking comfort from her presence.

"Good, because I don't think any other assassins would make it past the combined efforts of Yang _and_ Neo," the raven-haired girl said, softly laughing into her mug.

"Hey, I don't think _anyone_ will get past me and-"

Neo half drew her sword, her wry smile suggesting it was a mock threat.

"- _Neo_ ," she finished, and grinned and the smaller girl.

"Sounds like we got a plan!" Ruby cheered, and there was some general - but _quieter_ \- agreement.

And Weiss held Neo's hand just a little tighter.

Maybe, just maybe...this actually would work out.


	8. Omakes are Fun

**A/N: Okay, so these are a just a couple of Omakes that I could actually get to work. There are others I want to put in, if I can ever figure out how to write them properly.**

 **From here on, this story be updated as a series of one-shots. I'm considering the main story arc completed, so it's just one-shots drabbles and fluff from here on out.**

 **You've been a delightful audience, and I hope you'll continue to read and review this stuff. It's all appreciated, and suggestions or requests are welcome :)**

* * *

 **The Omake Chapter**

 **Omake #1 - Words, Words, Words**

Weiss pulled Neo outside and closed the sliding door behind them, leaning on the railing as she looked across the city.

Neo stood beside the heiress, resting an affectionate hand on her back, her expression concerned.

Weiss sighed, and took a moment before speaking.

"I know...I know this will be hard for you, but I need you to try," she told Neo, and the shorter girl looked confused.

"I need you to tell me why you kissed me."

Neo fidgeted for a moment, looking idly around at everything and nothing, apparently thinking how best to approach the challenge.

Eventually, Neo launched into what would have been a tirade, if words had been involved. There was a lot of gesticulation on Neo's part, and Weiss was probably only making one 'word' in five, but she stayed quiet while Neo attempted to communicate.

There were several expansive gestures, as if she was miming an explosion. She pointed to herself a few times, _possible_ indications of her own feelings, or her own lack of a love-life. Once or twice she gestured out towards the city, as if indicating _everyone else_ or some similar phrase. A lot of the time there were random gestures that could have meant any number of things, if only Weiss had been able to decipher the motions before or after them.

At length, the bizarre show ended, and Neo turned back to the heiress with an expectant expression.

"Um..." Weiss began, then shook her head. "It's no good, this charades thing is getting really tired, really fast."

Neo's expression became one of severe annoyance, and she stuck her middle finger up at Weiss.

The heiress smiled disarmingly.

"Oh, well _that_ I can do," she said quietly, pulling Neo closer.

* * *

 **Omake #2 - Well, Someone Had To Say It**

"So...let me get this straight," Blake asked, looking from the heiress to Neo, and back again. "You hired an assassin, to kill _you_ , and instead of doing her job she molests you, and you then decide to start dating her?!"

Weiss and Neo both looked at each other for a moment.

"Um...yes, I'd say that pretty much sums it up, yes," Weiss replied, somewhat sheepishly.

Blake sighed.

"I think I speak for us all when I say..." Blake took a deep breath.

"Daaaaang."

* * *

 **Omake # 3 - Worst Timing Ever**

Neo had been so entranced by the singing, she hadn't noticed the girl take her headphones off, continuing to sing the same song.

And then she turned around.

As the twin pools of icy blue locked with her own pink and brown eyes, one thought ran through Neo's head.

 _Shit._

 _I really need a piss._


	9. The Ups and Downs of Perpetual Silence

**A/N: Typical. I rack my brains nightly for some ideas to add to this, then when I sit down to write something entirely different, this idea crops up. Apologies if it's a little rough, but I wrote this entirely on a whim and without any notes or refinement, so...hope you enjoy, guys. And thank you all, always, for your support of this weird little fic and my writing in general. I am awed by it, and more than a little flattered. You all rock.**

* * *

There were upsides and downsides to dating a girl who was mute, Weiss found. Often, they balanced each other out, but the whole situation made both life and their relationship slightly strange.

Granted, it was only Weiss' third relationship - and the first that hadn't either been arranged or been with some mindless sycophant - but Weiss felt she knew enough to realise her relationship with Neo was always going to be a little...peculiar.

One positive was that she never interrupted. If Weiss was talking, she knew that she could get the full point across before Neo actually managed to get anyone's attention, let alone _say_ anything. The downside was that arguments were virtually impossible, the wild gesticulation that so often marks someone's anger becoming utterly useless without the words that should go with it. On the few occasions they had argued in recent weeks, Weiss either had to calm Neo down to the point of making understandable gestures, or they carried out their argument by text message, which was usually halted when one of them would send the other an explicit message.

Another plus was that Neo was very attentive. Not being able to talk meant that she had to show her feelings through other means - meaning Weiss got _a lot_ of kisses, of varying intensities and lengths, depending on what Neo was trying to say - and Weiss found it very hard to find a flaw in that.

That flaw made itself evident during their moments of physical intimacy. Neo was an astoundingly passionate lover, which never failed to get Weiss in a similar mood, but it was hard to maintain such a mood when the smaller girl was incapable of any sounds of pleasure. It made it difficult for Weiss to know if she was doing something right or wrong, so she'd expressed her concerns to her very patient and attentive girlfriend.

"This is...a little awkward," she'd said to her diminutive girlfriend one evening, who looked up from playing games on her scroll and smiled. "And also a little embarrassing for me, but I want...I want you to be happy too, so..."

Weiss had paused, clearly uncomfortable with having to ask such a question even to her own girlfriend.

"So...when you and I are...physically intimate with each other, it's hard to know...h-how will I...how will I know that I-I'm...doing something right?"

She'd blushed so much at that point Neo had thought she would turn crimson, and she gave Weiss a reassuring hug. Then she pointed to Weiss' eyes with her index and ring fingers, then turned her hand to point to herself, describing a circle several times around her own face.

Weiss watched the brief display, frowning in thought for a moment.

"Watch your face?" she offered, and Neo smiled, nodded and snapped her fingers triumphantly.

"But...what if I do something wrong?"

Neo had simply slapped Weiss' arm and grinned.

That was another downside. Weiss' arms had never taken so much punishment, what with Neo always backhanding them or punching them lightly, depending on the strength of her ire at the time. Weiss was sure she had at least one permanent bruise, purely because her girlfriend rarely had any other means of showing her displeasure - and even when she did, she found the slaps to be most effective.

On the other hand, Neo was fiercely protective of her girlfriend, something Weiss found shocking the first two days they were together. Since then, however, she and her friends had gotten used to Neo essentially threatening everyone who even made a joke at Weiss' expense, until Weiss had taken her aside one day and explained, very politely and lovingly, that while it was sweet she didn't want her friends to be terrified of death by impalement just for using her nickname of 'Ice Queen.'

However, there was one positive that no amount of negative issues could alter. No matter what problems there were with a mute girlfriend, no matter what personal eccentricities Neo had, one thing made Weiss smile every time, made her shiver at the thought and on occasion giggle in a very un-ladylike manner.

Neo was _hers._ Neo, the devoutly loyal, homicidally protective would-be assassin, was committed entirely to her, Weiss Schnee, and the heiress woke every morning thanking any deity she could think of for her fortune.

And every night, she would whisper a heart-felt prayer to those same deities, despite not being much of a believer, that Neo would remain hers for as long as they both drew breath.

Because despite her perpetual silence, Weiss was slowly but surely falling in love.


	10. The Late-Night Ladybug Advice Line

**A/N: Yes, it's a short chapter, but honestly I couldn't think of much to do here, and I didn't want to drag it out. I'm sorry if it's below par.**

 **I need to stop doing mush...doesn't look like that'll happen any time soon though.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As Neo saw it, life was, in general, a bit odd. Only a few months previously, she was a criminal. A hard-working criminal, with a very professional outlook, but a criminal nonetheless. Then, one warm evening, she had failed to complete a job for the first time in her career. She had also subsequently become attracted to, slept with and started dating her intended target, a whole succession of firsts so drastic they each warranted a separate entry in her personal catalogue of "Weird Shit I've Done in My Life."

And then, to top it all off, she had been granted an honest job by Mister Schnee, working as a bodyguard for his daughter, the girl she herself was originally sent to kill and who was now her girlfriend.

Sometimes, Neo would think about the bizarre series of occurrences that brought her to her current situation and grin. Her criminal life hadn't really allowed for such luxuries as 'affection', and she had never been given a chance by those she had asked out on dates (mainly Emerald, although she had asked Cinder once,) but she knew that there was only one way to really describe what she felt these days.

Neo was in love.

She had been with with Weiss for just a little over six months now, and the so-called 'honeymoon period' had worn off, but each day had only made her care for Weiss more and more. After two months, Neo felt she might be in love. By three months she was sure of it. After six...she felt there was only one thing to do, but she needed advice.

To that end, she 'asked' Yang to cover for her while she went to the only people she knew, besides her girlfriend and the bodyguard who thought tact was something you hold posters up with.

Neo hammered on the door repeatedly, until eventually it was opened slightly and a bleary-eyed Ruby peered through the gap.

"Neo? What are you-"

Neo shoved a piece of paper towards her, her expression slightly troubled.

Ruby stared at the paper, taking a few attempts to read it after being woken up.

 _SORRY. URGENT._

The words had been written in large capitals, in bright red pen, and the brunette looked at Neo in confusion.

"Wait...if you had a piece of paper, why not just write out everything you were going to say?"

Neo sighed and rolled her eyes, pressing both hands to her head and then throwing them out, her fingers splayed in an expansive gesture.

"You...your mind exploded? I'm sorry, I'm not good at this..."

Neo thought for a second, then put her hand out, palm down, and tilted it from side to side a few times. Although it didn't answer the question, Ruby at least got the meaning: _more or less._

Ruby sighed, and opened the door for Neo, who promptly hugged the slightly taller girl.

"Yeah, it's fine, Neo...now come in and talk to us, o-"

She was cut off as Neo slapped her bare arm, and stalked into the living room.

Neo shifted uneasily in the sofa, trying to ignore Blake's glare.

"How is it," the raven-haired faunus asked, clearly annoyed, "that a girl so quiet can make so much noise?"

"Compensation, obviously," her shorter fiancée replied, bringing a tray of hot drinks in for everyone and setting them on the coffee table.

"Okay, Neo," Blake said firmly, "it's late, I'm annoyed, and I have an early shift in the morning. What is so urgent you had to drag us out of bed?"

Neo sighed. She hadn't really planned this part, she had just thrown a vague plan together and hoped for the best. Now she was here...she wasn't sure where to begin.

She stalled for time by pointing to her eye, then making a heart shape with her fingers, then formed a 'W', with her thumbs touching and her index fingers raised.

"You love Weiss. We know that, and we're happy for you both. What's the problem?"

Neo thought frantically, and came up with at least part of what she needed to say.

She pointed to herself, then held both hands out and pulled them close to her chest, clenching them as she did.

"You...want...something?" Ruby guessed, and Neo nodded. Then formed the smallest circle she could with her thumb and middle finger, and moved the circle over the middle finger of her right hand. After that, she held her arms out wide, as if at a loss for how to continue.

"I don't think we can help with _those_ problems, Neo," Ruby said sheepishly, but Blake shook her head.

"I don't think she's asking for sex tips, Ruby," she told the younger girl. "Neo...are you sure? You guys haven't been together for as long as Ruby and I were when she asked..."

Neo looked pained, clutching both hands to her chest again.

"I still don't get it, Blake," Ruby said, rubbing at her eyes. "What's she asking?"

"Unless I'm mistaken - and I don't think I am," Blake answered slowly, "she wants advice on how to propose to Weiss."


End file.
